Lost Tales From A Demigod's Past
by IzzyPJAC
Summary: Why did Leo run away? Why did Reyna and Hylla split up? What's happening to Luke right now? All these questions are answered in the chapters of this story. Each chapter will focus on a different (unless mass reviews say otherwise) demigod, and include a short story about them. There is no main character, and each chapter will be named like 'Leo,' or 'Reyna.' Not to be read in order
1. Leo

**'Hey, kids!' the Narrator exclaimed. All the children gathered around her.**

**'Hey! What story are you going to read us?' they asked. The Narrator smiled and opened a big book.**

**'The Lost Tales From A Demigod's Past,' she said.**

**'What's it about?' a kid asked.**

**'Go read the description above, foolish child,' the narrator laughed, quite immaturely. She shushed the children, and opened her book. 'Chapter One: Leo.'**

** Leo **

"I don't want to," the nine year old boy said. The matron, Mrs O'Phinn, looked at him with sympathy, a look that many hadn't used with him.

"Mr. Valdez, you _will_ come with me," she said kindly. She'd been at it for fifteen minutes- trying to get the boy out of his room. She did feel sorry for him, the poor dear had just lost his mother in a fire four months ago. But now, there was a man who wanted to adopt him. Leo wouldn't come with her, though! He was a scrawny boy, who had a great sense of humor, but for now, his sadness covered that up. He looked up at the matron from his bed. "I don't like Dr Kushner," he said. Mrs O'Phinn secretly agreed. An older single man should not be adopting a nine year old boy, especially when that man showed all signs of being gay. But there were no criminal records though, so he was free to adopt the child. "I know, dear. Leo, please cooperate. On the bright side, you're leaving the House in four months- it takes some kids years. Come on, Leo." The boy looked up at Mrs O'Phinn. "Are you sure?" he asked warily. She nodded. He reluctantly got up, grabbed his small suitcase, and followed the matron out of the big bedroom, which now only served as a bedroom for forty-nine boys between six and ten, instead of fifty.

"Hello, Leo, very nice to see you again!" Dr Kushner said cheerfully, taking Leo's bag, but not after touching Leo's hand for about thirty seconds too long.

"Hullo," Leo muttered, looking at the floor.

"Leo, say 'Hello' to Dr Kushner," Miss Nancy, the House's director, said meanly.

"Hello," Leo said indifferently. Miss Nancy scowled, but said nothing. There was an awkward silence between the two old people, and the small boy.

"Well, let's get going," Kushner said, turning, and held out his hand to Leo. Leo reluctantly took it.

"Goodbye, Valdez, hope you're happy and don't come back," Miss Fancy Shmancy said in a half sweet- half sarcastic voice. Leo stuck his tongue out at her, and hurried off.

"So, Leo, since I'll be your new… father… you'll need to know some things about me," Kushner began, smiling.

"Okay," Leo said blankly. Kushner smiled.

"You see, I'm a doctor. An oncologist. For children." _Whatever that is, _Leo thought. " I specialize in little boys. Unfortunately, I don't save many kids. In fact… the last child that won over their cancer battle while they were under my hands… was… wait, never mind. I've failed every single child I treated. Don't worry, though, my profession is very difficult. Every time I fail a child, my heart breaks a little more." He said this all to Leo, with a large smile on his face, making it very hard to believe he really cared one way or another. Leo made a mental note to never let his new guardian treat him, if he ever got cancer. Kushner still hadn't let go of Leo's hand, which was _macho creepo._ Leo nodded for him to go on. "It's been very lonely these past few years," he continued, "you see, since my wife-" Kushner stopped talking and puffed out his cheeks for a second. H obviously was making something up. "-Debbie," he nodded, "passed on, it's been like my heart has cancer, and can only be filled with _children._" _Okay, _Leo thought. _Not only is he lying, but he's also like, some gay perve that's been watching Despicable Me. Like I can believe that. Puh-lease. I mean, does he think that _any_ nine year old kid in America wouldn't recognize that line?_ _And he's probably killed more kids than the rest of the medical world combined. _

"Home sweet home, sweetie," Kushner said, unlocking the door to his large home (undoubtedly paid for by the numerous parents who thought that he'd be able to save their child from cancer, and paid him a ton of money), and leading him inside. All the walls were a _simply lovely_ shade of salmon. There was a huge banner hanging above the entrance to the kitchen, that said:

**WELCOME HOME, LEO!**

"Would you like some pink lemonade?" Kushner asked.

"Uh… no, thanks," Leo said, still in shock from the fact that there were bouquets of flowers everywhere, and there was Bath and Body Works' Red Rose air freshener.

"Then here's a juice box, kiddo," the 'Doctor' slid a box of pink lemonade juice across the counter, to where Leo was sitting. Leo rolled his eyes, and opened it.

"Would you like some apple sauce?" Leo almost gagged. That stuff was _nasty._

"Uh…no. I'm allergic to apples," Leo lied.

"Then some falafel, perhaps?"

"No, thanks, I would not like some fluffy waffles," Leo said, exasperated. Kushner smiled at Leo.

"Let's go to your room, shall we?"

The room, of course, _had _to be next to Kushner's, complete with a door leading into Kushner's room, on one side of a wall. And it had to be a shade of magenta, and the bed was a pearly white painted loft with a slide coming down. It would have been cool, if only hearts hadn't been painted on it. Leo sighed, and, -for the first time- Kushner left the room. Instead of unpacking, Leo made sure everything was in his bag. There was _no way_ Leo was staying there. Not in a million years. He'd build a rope ladder, or something- anything. Just to leave. He couldn't live with a gay doctor! He'd rather live on the streets, or in a forest.

In the next three hours, Kushner and Leo had done everything that, like, eleven year old _girls_ would have done, from hide-and-seek, to telling their deepest darkest secrets, to drawing. Leo was a GUY. Kushner… maybe he might not be all man, but Leo still had a shred of dignity left. Or not. Then, when they were done with that, Kushner decided to make cup cakes. _Of course, you did, _Leo thought. "Would you like red velvet or chocolate?" Leo chose red velvet, because that had been his mom's favorite. Oh, god, he missed his mom so much. That horrible night had been so recently… "Cream cheese or chocolate frosting?" Leo snapped right then and there.

"What kind of idiot uses chocolate instead of cream cheese on red velvet?!" Leo shouted. Then he realized how gay that sounded. _Oh, god. What's wrong with me? Overreacting over frosting? I need to get out of here- fast! This crawler is already ruining me!_

That night, after a nice dinner of take-out Mexican (Racist pig, that man), apple sauce for dessert (so much for being allergic), and a 'movie party,' (Barbie and the Diamond Castle), Kushner sent Leo to bed. Leo immediately got to work. "It's Leo Time," he declared, just loud enough to make it official. He looked around his room for ideas. There were two large windows on the side of the room that faced the outside. The door leading to Kushner's room was on the wall opposite to the window wall, so that was good. His castle was in the middle of the room, not against a wall, and it was huge. He made a smart move, and pushed it against the door leading to Kushner's room. Then he piled all of the flowers (there were _a lot _of them) against the other door, so that Kushner couldn't enter through there either. Then Leo started coming up with ideas for something to get him down four floors. He thought of the movie 'Brave,' but quickly ruled out that idea. The one where all the men in the kingdom were locked in a tower, and used their kilts to get down. Leo didn't even _own_ a kilt. Thank god for that.

He decided to take a bunch of blankets (again, way too many for some old guy), and tie them together. Leo wasn't feeling all that creative, and he was pretty tired and out of resources. Now, if he'd had a tire, twine, yarn, a knife, and kiddie pirate swords- _that_ would be something. But he had a loft bed, flowers, a duffel bag, and blankets. _Whoopdie-freaking-doo, _he thought. _I get to use like the oldest trick in the book. Who wants that? _ He got to work by tying the blankets' ends together, so that he eventually had a sixty foot long rope. He went to open the window, and sighed when he realized something: Kushner was down there, directly below the window, looking up at his window through binoculars. When he saw Leo open the window, he put his binoculars down. "Leo!" he cried happily. "I missed you, so I decided to get out here, and enjoy the view." Leo was genuinely scared now.

"Um, it's _one o'clock _in the morning. Shouldn't you be asleep? Or… What about _at your hospital, caring for a kid?" _Leo asked.

"Nonsense. I'd rather be out here, watching you. And no, I don't have any kids under my wing for now- except you. The last one I finished caring for… I think he died several days ago. Ronald… Johnson? Ronald… Thomas, yes. Ronald Thomas. He was four. Oh, well." Leo was seriously worried for this womanly man. He wouldn't _shut up_ about all his failed kids. It depressed Leo.

"I'm going to bed!" Leo called.

"Aw, I'll miss you!" Kushner called. Leo gave him an awkward half-smile, and shut the window, closed the blinds, and covered them with his thick Pottery Barn curtains, so that no light would escape the room.

"Whatever," Leo muttered. He closed the window, and cursed. "Seriously! Stupid man, that _perra," _Leo cursed. He had heard his mother call some customers that, and wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but she'd always told Leo to never say it to anyone whenever she said it.

Leo wondered what to do. He would simply not put up with his new guardian any longer, so he began weighing his options. He started pacing his room, looking around. He was about to check his bag for anything, when he tripped into the wall, knocking down a vase onto his head. "Ow!" he cried out, rubbing his head, and picking up the vase. As he looked at it, an evil idea began to form in his head. He examined the pink (what a surprise) vase, and measured its length, width, and thickness. "Perfect," he muttered, walking to the window. He peeked out, and Kushner was _still_ there. "Oh, god, that guy has issues," Leo whispered. He opened the window, and Kushner waved.

"Hey, buddy! shouldn't you be asleep?" he called.

"Nah, I wanted to give you a present," Leo said innocently.

"And what is that?" Kushner asked, an even larger smile forming on his face.

"This." Leo dropped the vase onto the old man's (woman's?) head, and did the first ever thing that made Leo such a rebel. He crumpled and fell out of his chair. "Dear god, please don't say I killed him," Leo said, suddenly worried. He tossed his things down, hitting Kushner, and hooked his rope up. Right before he left, he grabbed one of the darkest, un-girly blankets that were there, and tossed it down as well. He didn't know where he was headed.

He climbed down the makeshift rope, and when he got to the bottom, he checked Kushner's pulse. _Ba-bamp, ba-bamp. _Leo breathed out in relief, and stood up. "Leo out," he told the still-unconscious Kushner. He turned to go, but thought of something that _just might _be useful. Food. He ran to the front door, which was- locked. Leo cursed under his breath, and went to one of the ground floor windows. He picked up a rock, and did the second rebel-Leo thing: break a window. He nimbly climbed between the shards of glass, and into the kitchen. In there, he saw something that genuinely scared him. It was very dark, and everything was knocked over- the pots and pans, the chairs and table; even the Leo banner was in shreds. He walk backwards into the fridge in shock. He quickly opened it, and grabbed the first thing he felt- of course, it was that stupid _applesauce. "_Argh! That stuff is out to get me!" Leo yelped. All the same, he dropped it into his bag, along with a box of chex mix and a water bottle. Suddenly, there was a growling noise from outside. "Leo…" it said dreamily. Leo immediately thought of the dirt lady, the one that had caused his mother's death. Suddenly, a shadow came in front of the window, still growling. Leo's heart beat overtime, and his stomach was a merry-go-round. "Leo…" the voice said again, closer. Leo didn't wait to see who it was. He picked up his stuff and ran.

Leo sprinted as long as he could, which he figured out was pretty long. He ran into a forest that was on the side of Kushner's estate, and went until he found a stream. He gasped for breath, and got a drink of water. He looked around for the owner of the voice, but no one was there. He walked down the stream for about three miles, and eventually Leo realized that he was very tired. He checked the old watch that his mom had given him on his fifth birthday. It was 3:45 AM. He made sure he was alone, and took out his blanket, and passed out.

The next morning, when he woke up, Leo was slightly confused, and very frightened. He stood up, and gathered up his things and ate a small container of applesauce, which even that tasted good. He started walking down the stream, and it must have been for a long time, because he came after a while, he walked into a neighborhood. There was no one around, so he walked down its street, and out onto a big roadside. A couple drivers stared at him like, _What the heck? Where are that kid's parents? And what, is he doing on the side of the road? Stupid boy…_ That's what Leo would have thought if he'd seen someone sitting on the side of a highway. He kept walking, until he found a park close to the neighborhood. He sat on a swing, and reflected what had happened in the past day. He'd been adopted, found out that his guardian was a gay 'murderer' of children, and ran away. Life was goo- not good.

**'Leo may not have known it then, but that was the beginning of a very important story. Well, the second part. The first part had been had been his mom dying. But this was the first part of his life where he needed a quick mind, an ingenious invention, and some serious swag,' the narrator finished, closing the big book. ''Well, kids, that was fun. Join us again whenever the next chapter is out! Next demigod: Reyna! And maybe Hylla!' **

**'Aw!' the kids said.**

**'Don't worry! Reyna is seriously kick-butt!'**

**'YAY!' the kids cheered as they scrolled down to review, favorite, and follow the story.**

**"But wait, there's more!' the narrator said happily. 'The first person to answer this question gets their name used in place of 'the children' for the next chapter! So then, you get publicized!'**

**'Yay!' all the nameless children cheered, as they got ready to answer the question, hoping to get it right first.**

**'OK... what is the LAST THING in all of the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series, that Miss Annabeth Chase said?'**


	2. Reyna- Or Is It?

**'All right, kids! Gather around!' the Narrator exclaimed. All the little children ran around to sit by the narrator.**

**'I can't wait to hear about Reyna and Hylla!' KLoveMe (This chapter's feature child, and ****_first _****winner of the contest) said enthusiastically. The Narrator paled. "Ah. About that. See... the author of this story is, well, stupid. She spent, like, a week writing for Reyna and Hylla. Yeah... umm... IzzyPJAC just wasn't inspired. So, she made a Drew chapter instead!' Narrator exclaimed sarcastically. The kids moaned. 'So... lemme get this straight... you got us all excited for a chapter on Reyna and Hylla... for ****_nothing?!' _****KLoveMe asked. The Narrator shrugged. 'All eight of you, yeah,' she said. 'Anyway, IzzyPJAC hopes you enjoy this chapter, that there WILL be a Reyna chapter at some point, that the dialogue at the bottom is important, and- yeah, she won't be able to predict who the next chapter will be about,' she said, reading her carefully worded script, then adding under her breath, 'We all saw where that got her.' Then the Narrator started reading.**

"Stupid school, I hate it! it's just a waste of time; I could be doing _so _much better…" Drew Rho ranted to herself as she walked home from school. She was walking alone, because everyone was either A) Afraid of her, or B) She bullied them. Bad. And she hated school. If her dad would send her to modeling school… now _that _would be good. She got to her house and opened the door. "_Dad! _I'm home!" she sang out. A middle-aged South Korean man poked his head through the kitchen door. Something smelled good in there.

"Drew! How are you? How was school?" he asked kindly. Drew rolled her eyes.

"I say it every day, Dad, it was _school. _It was stupid! I hate it! Send me to private school! Or fashion school!" Drew pleaded. Her dad sighed.

"Drew, babe, I _do _send you to fashion school. And you take makeup class for an hour every day," he sighed.

"Oh," Drew said. "That's right. So what's for dinner?"

Line break-

That night, when Drew was brushing her hair, her dad knocked on the door. She told him to come on in. "Hi, 연인," he said, which was Korean for _sweetheart._

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Good night."

"There's the door."

She spent an hour tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Finally, when she drifted off, she dreamed vividly. She dreamed that she was trying to get down a hallway, because there was a lady at the end of it, calling her. "Drew… Drew… come here, baby," the lady called. Drew tried to run down the hall, but monsters were scratching at her pajamas. "Help! Help!" Drew cried. Suddenly, a knife appeared in her hand. Drew turned around confidently, but when she tried to stab a monster, the knife turned into an elegant, mahogany hairbrush with a painted pink design on the back. "Ah!" Drew yelped, and dropped the brush. Right when she was about to get tackled, a force pulled her to the end of the hallway, and straight into the mysterious lady. "I-I…I'm so sorry!" Drew blurted. The lady looked down at her. She had the face of an angel. Her golden curls, blue eyes, porcelain cheeks- wait. Her face changed into a mixture of Angelina Jolie and Selena Gomez. Then it was an older and more gorgeous version of Drew's own face. Drew sucked in her breath. The lady laughed. "Drew, baby. My baby." The lady hugged her. A confused Drew reluctantly hugged her back. It felt… right. Suddenly, without warning, they were in a beautiful garden filled with fruity trees and blossoming flowers.

"Who are you?" Drew asked in wonder. She was so in shock, she even forgot that she was usually mean. The lady smiled at her.

"I am your mother," she said, her face changing back to Drew's. And staying. Drew shook her head.

"No. My mother…" Drew was going to say where her real mother was, but she realized she didn't even _know. _"My… Mother… I-I-"

"Shh. Here, I'll give you tomorrow morning to ask your father where your mother is. At nine o' clock, i'm going to knock on your door, and talk to you again." Drew's 'Mother' stood up. Drew shook her head in shock. "But-" Drew started. Then she realized that it was worth a shot. "Okay. But… This is a dream! It's not poss-"

"So? Maybe it's not supposed to be possible," the lady smiled at Drew. Drew melted. She nodded.

"Yeah. I'll do it. I'm holding you to this." Drew's so-called Mother smiled, and waved her hand. Drew woke up.

Drew leaped out of bed, and got dressed. She ran downstairs, straight into her father. His stoney eyes met her shining ones. "Drew Sue-Li Rho-" he started.

"Papa, where is Mother?" she demanded. Her father looked confused for a moment. He opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Why do you suddenly want to know?"

"Dad, she was _my mother! _I want to know."

"This must not just be you. You didn't even care before."

"Well, I do now. I want to meet my mother."

"Drew, that is none of your-"

"_Yes, _it is. It is my business! She was my mother!" Drew exclaimed. Her father looked at her hardly. Then he shook his head.

"You honestly want to know," he said, resigned. Drew nodded.

"Then there's a long story behind your mother."

He was about to explain, but suddenly, the doorbell rang. Drew popped up. "I'll get it," she said, already on her way. Her father sighed, clearly miffed that someone was interrupting their conversation. Drew swung open the door, and almost squealed in relief. "Is it really you?" she gasped, smiling at the (for now) beautiful Asian lady. She nodded, and said, "Drew, can you please lead me to your father?" Drew bobbed her head up and down, and pulled her into the kitchen. "Father! Is this-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AFTER EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING YOU DID, YOU HAVE THE _NERVE _TO COME BACK?!" Drew's dad shouted. Drew decided to assume that this was her mother. "John, please. I'm so sorry that I had to leave. Really. But… I couldn't stay," her mom pleaded. Drew's dad looked at her stonily.

"Dita… What are you doing here?" he said suspiciously. He could never keep up yelling for more than thirty seconds. 'Dita' shrugged obviously.

"To see my daughter, of course. And… there are certain circumstances that require my taking custody of her," Dita said slowly. Drew's dad almost did a double take.

"You WHAT?! You-you think that you can just _take _my daughter?!" he exclaimed. Drew's eyes went wide with surprise. Dita nodded, and before her dad could say anything, she tried to explain.

"My-ah- _family _wants to meet Drew, so to speak. I… I have something to show the both of you. Something… I should've shown you a long time ago." Dita raised her hand, and suddenly, the three of them weren't in the Rho household's kitchen. They were in a huge salon. Drew's jaw dropped. "Wha-?" she began, looking around in wonder. Dita smiled.

"This is my salon. Drew, have you heard any Greek myths?" Drew nodded.

"Medusa, the Minotaur, Fur-"

"Shh, don't say those names. Names have such power, especially from your mouth. Now… explanations. I know that this will sound unbelievable, but please let me explain. The Greek gods and monsters are very real. See here," Dita said, waving her hand. A hairbrush, the very same one from Drew's dream. Drew's eyes went wide. She nodded.

"I think you're telling the truth… I've always had this weird feeling when it came to Greek Mythology. Thanks… Mom," Drew said, smiling. She finally felt like she fit in somewhere, with someone.

"Aphrodite, if you will. But… I think that you need a makeover," Aphrodite said mischievously. Drew jumped up and down, already getting used to an even more spoiled life. Drew's dad shook his head."Oh, no, you don't. Our life was _perfect _before you came in, changing us. Drew does _not _need a makeover, or anything else you offer," he said. Drew and Aphrodite frowned at him. Drew almost growled in rage. "Why not?" the goddess said.

"Because she's my daughter."

"And mine."

"But she belongs to me."

"So?"

"So I'm in charge."

"Yeah? Well, I'm an all powerful goddess."

"A makeup goddess? I don't think so."

"Come on, Drew," both adults said to their daughter, "You're coming with _me._" Drew raised her brow at both of them.

"No. No, you are going to sit down and apologize for what you did. Lying to me? I don't understand. Oh, wait, I do. You don't care about me, or how I feel!" Drew yelled at her dad. "You never did! You just lied, and lied, and lied, taking advantage of me. And you know what? I'm _done _being nice. People just think they can do whatever they want to super nice people. I'm _done._ Mother, what can you do with me to make me like you? Because my dad is _sick._ Mom, you are amazing. You're a goddess! What do kids like me do? Where do we go? Do I get to wear makeup all the time?" Drew asked Aphrodite earnestly. Both Aphrodite and Mr. Rho's mouths were wide open. Aphrodite recovered first.

"You, my girl, are something special. That charmspeak… well, you'll be able to a lot, just with that. And, my girl, you have the face of an angel. I guess your father never bothered to think of that right?" Drew's dad opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Aphrodite waved her hand, and he disappeared. Drew smiled.

"Where did he go?"

"Home."

"Am I going there?"

"No. You, my girl, are going to Camp Half Blood. Where you can be a true daughter of mine!"

**'Wow,' KLoveMe said. 'That was Drew, all right.' Everyone nodded gloomily. The Narrator checked her watch. Her stomach growled, telling her that it was time to hit the road. 'So, people, do the poll on IzzyPJAC's profile for this awesome story, follow, favorite if you're nice like Drew's dad... don't if you're Drew. The next question is: Why isn't Percy Jackson a dolphin yet? The answer to last chapter's question was 'As long as we're together, ****_not _****to be confused with As Long As You Love Me,' she said, glaring at the Beliebers in the group. 'Now, I gotta go. Adios!' The Narrator ran. She wasn't seen again, of course, until she got to Panera BREAD, and the lady at the counter saw her. All the children scrolled down. They each took turns nicely (****_Psych!_****) to favorite and follow the story. Then they proceeded to answer the question, each hoping to be the first one right. Then they went on with their lives, which would have been much better, IF PERCEUS JACKSON HADN'T JACKED THEM UP!**


End file.
